


Vid: Lex Mala Lex Nulla

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fanvids, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Parabatai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: I gave you everythingAnd it's a beautiful crime- Beautiful Crime, by Tamer"One-sided love, a crush even, all that seems to pass by the rule - but real, requited, romantic love? It had a terrible cost." (Jem Carstairs to Emma Carstairs)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A romantic Jalec AU, in which they fall in love - and have to deal with the consequences.

**Music** : Beautiful Crime, by Tamer (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BKSip7nZBzw))  
**Additional sources** : Delivery Man, Hit the Floor, Looking, stock footage,

  


**Download link** : [mp4 + srt](http://fandomish.net/vids/shadowhunters_crime.zip) (274mb)

 **Voiceovers and text plates** :  
-I'm Jace.  
-Alec.

-I draw them out - you?  
-...do all the work.

-Entreat me not to leave thee, or return from following after thee.

-We're parabatai.

-Like a tether that binds two souls.

-I have followed every rule, I have given up everything.

-I am your father.  
-I'm weak.

-Jace Wayland is a traitor.  
-Jace is not your brother.  
-He's closer than blood, he's my parabatai.

 _...a band cemented by friendship grounded upon love is never to be broken, and invincible._ (Plutarch, Life of Pelopidas)

-We'll be unstoppable.  
-For whither thou goest, I will go.

-If somebody falls in love with...

-I don't wanna be alive if we're on different sides, Alec!

-You love me, so? I love you, too, Alec.

 _And it came to pass that the soul of Jonathan was knit with the soul of David, and Jonathan loved him as his own soul. Then Jonathan and David made a covenant, because he loved him as his own soul._ (1 Samuel 18, 1-3) 

-The law is hard, but it's the law.

-Please don't leave me, Alec!

 _One-sided love, a crush even, all that seems to pass by the rule - but real, requited, romantic love? It had a terrible cost._ (Jem Carstairs to Emma Carstairs)

-I love you, too.

-What have you done?

-You have a cancer, you cut it out!

-Alec!  
-Jace!

-I can't live without him.  
-Get up!

-I've realized that I have to listen to my heart.

-I need him.

-If you're staying, I'm staying.

-...grounds for severe punishment, including de-runing.

-You're hereby sentenced to the City of Bones.

 _Lex Mala Lex Nulla._ (A bad law is no law. - St. Thomas Aquinas)

-Screw the rules.

-If aught but death...  
-...part thee and me.

 _Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies._ (Aristotle)

**Author's Note:**

> This took me much longer than I'd care to admit, and I'm still not completely happy, mostly due to lack of footage. (Please, let them be in one place again! *begs*) Not an altogether happy ending, but at least they're together, right? :)


End file.
